Idea: GOF EXTREME
Please do not edit without FriendlySniper1234's permission. Soooooo... Here goes nothin'. Ships: For the first time ever pilotable freighters and battlecruisers, and boarding action. Void carrier: 20,000 armor, 5 purple pulse lasers, 1 on the bridge area, 2 on back, 2 in the middle. It moves very slow, and can be boarded. Boarding missions on it have about 20 Void infantry to kill, then the Captain. Vossk carrier: Same model as GOFA carrier. Boarding missions require 100 Vossk infantry and then the Captain killed. 10,000 health, one defense turret up front. Terran Cruiser: Can't be boarded, because you are still Keith T. Maxwell. Same health as GOF2, same number of turrets. Nivelian Carrier: 5,000 health, 4 turrets on top in the middle. Boarding missions require engine crew killed and captain killed. Modified Mido Freighter: A massive freighter turned into a carrier. 30,000 health. No turrets. Boarding missions need you to plant a bomb and then get off. (These ships are extras, all ships from GOF2 are here.) Battles: Boarding, massive scale battles, Attacking enemy bases on planets, space battles. More equipment: Type 50 Experimental laser cannon: A forward cannon that belonged to a Terran Cruiser. It is only available at Kaamo station, in the space lounge. Capable of killing a fighter or freighter in one shot. Anti fighter turret: For freighters and capital ships. ONLY. It does 20 damage per second, making it formidable. Stolen Void: Able to make massive repairs and unlock new items, he is a Void that was kidnapped by Midorians. He unlocks the Void Pulse cannon and Void torpedo turret, and Void jump node. Void stuff: Void Pulse cannon: 20 damage per second. It is very powerful, and it can fit on fighters, bombers, interceptors, and just about any ship. Void Torpedo: Instant kill on non capital ships. It takes awhile to reload though, 5 minutes. Campaign: Mission 1: Old foes and new enemies (Cutscene) Keith T. Maxwell is flying his new ship (you get to choose a starter so the ship he is flying varies) when he receives a message from a new Commander, Troy Smith. Maxwell: "Heeeeyyy... I forgot your name." Commander: "I am Troy Smith. You must be the famous Keith T. Maxwell?" Maxwell: "Yes. Whadda need?" Troy Smith: We are detecting pirates and possibly a new alien craft headed for Thynome station! We hope you will be able to assist our fighters and cruisers in the frontline battle. Beware, we have detected this ship's energy readings are off the scale! GO GO GO!" (Cutscene ends and Keith warps into Thynome with the Khador Drive. Possibly 20 pirate fighters are seen dogfighting with the Terran fighters and sometimes, rarely, destroying cruisers. Then, a new black and purple ship starts flying torwards Keith, with pulsing power lines. It boasts a Void pulse turret and two Nirai Pulse cannons.) Keith fights and it, and eventually blows off one of it's wings. Then an unknown yet familiar voice blares through Maxwell's speakers. Maxwell: Noooo... a Void!! NOOO!! The Void ship blows away Maxwell's ship's left wing, making it crash into the hangar of Thynome Station. (Cutscene) Maxwell wakes up, and grabs a Terran Rifle. He then proceeds to find Troy Smith, who is seen being surrounded by Vossk troops. The cutscene ends, where Maxwell must blast away Vossk troops and save Troy Smith. Once done, Mission 1 ends. Mission 2: Thynome boarded (Cutscene) Keith is seen running with Terran troops to Thynome's hangar bay, where the pirates and Vossk are setting up turrets and already fighting more Terrans. Keith takes cover behind a barrier. (Cutscene ends) Keith must then remove 3 anti infantry emplacement turrets and an AA gun. Once done, he must kill 10 Vossk troops, who burst down a door and rush in. Keith then finds a Laser Rifle, and puts his Laser Pistol back in his holster. He quickly mows down the Vossk troops, and proceeds down the door the Vossk broke open. He finds a Commander who says: "Varsh! Fogrn Terrans! Uiw!" Translation: "Go! Kill the Terrans! Now!" Keith grabs his knife (K button of keyboard). He then slices the Vossk Commander on the back, and the troops scatter, surprised. Keith runs down the hall but falls due to an explosion that knocked out a piece of floor plating, causing the player, Maxwell to fall. (Cutscene) Maxwell finally gets up after 2 hours of unconsciousness. He picks up his Rifle and Pistol. He is in another hall. This time, the player cannot fight, as Maxwell is too busy clutching his arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Maxwell must hurry and run past pirates and their allied Vossk. Luckily, they are too widespread to be dangerous, unless the player stands still near them. The final area, the Thynome hangar, is filled with enemy infantry, as the player rushes to the Terran dropship docked in the hangar. When Keith gets in the dropship, the level ends in a cutscene: The Dropship flies off, pursued by Vossk lasers and pirate lasers. The ship flies to the Aquila system, where the player must rebuild their ship, possibly make an empire, and get surgery done on their arm (20 credits for surgery). The docking inspector sees you and says, "Blimey! Get you some surgery, mate! That arm is horrible looking!" (20 credits are automatically spent, and the player can now use their arm again to shoot. (End of mission 2) Mission 3: This is gonna cost yuh. The player must pay for a weapon to use in FPS mode. A new Terran Advanced rifle is on the market for $1,000. He pays, and has 2,800 credits left. Then, he pays for 10 clips. ($100) Then, on your automated way to the Space Lounge, a Vossk walks by and sees you. He says: "Hey! Terran! I challenge you to good ole' fight! Right here!" You: Ugh. Do I have to deal with this now?"